


Field Trip to Davy Jones' Locker

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Also a tag to 3x07 too, Bart angst this time, M/M, Near Drowning, Tag to 3x17 kinda, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: There was no way he was dead. Eduardo knew that for a fact. There was no way Kid Flash could be dead.





	Field Trip to Davy Jones' Locker

There was no way he was dead. Eduardo knew that for a fact. There was no way Kid Flash could be dead.

-

Bart and Eduardo were both sprawled across the floor of the Meta-Human Youth Center leaned over a laptop. They were watching Back to the Future, and although they’d both seen it a million times and it happened to be one of their favorite movies, they still managed to ridicule it more and more each time.

“I just don’t understand why they’d name it Back to the Future,” Eduardo said, “Seems disparate.”

“Disparate? Really?” Bart mocked, “It’s called Back to the Future because once they return, the future will be changed.”

“Right, but they go to the past-

Before they could continue their debate, Bart’s phone began ringing. “Hey, B.A.,” he answered, “Yeah. Where? Okay, crash. Be there in a flash.”

He hung up and pointed at the door. “I gotta- “Gotta run. I know. Be careful,” Ed told him, waving goodbye. Bart took a few steps towards the door before turning and kissing Ed quickly. Then, he was gone.

The good thing about the Outsiders forming? Eduardo didn’t have to worry about Bart nearly as much anymore because he could simply turn on the T.V. and all his fears would cease. Even with that crutch though, every time Bart went on a mission, he still got anxious.

When he turned on the news, Cat Grant was reporting about a group of starfish looking creatures who came topside and began attacking citizens in Rhode Island.

Eduardo swore that lady was everywhere.

He watched the story unfold, seeing his friends being thrown back and forth. They looked unorganized and completely unprepared for the situation. They probably didn’t have a plan. They appeared to be hitting the creatures aimlessly and hoping for the best.

Eventually, they split up.

Bart was no longer in view, and Eduardo assumed he was carrying citizens to safety. Blue Beetle was probably going to blow the pace to hell once everyone was out of the way. Eduardo was pretty sure he had heard a story about Vandal Savage doing that once.

Cat eventually got removed from the action and placed with the other locals. You could see the explosion in the distance.

So that’s what they went with.

A few moments later, the heroes emerged from the rubble, talking in hushed tones. Cat approached them.

“Where’s Kid Flash?” Garfield could be heard whispering to Cassie. “I don’t know, I thought he was with them!” she replied a little louder. “Let’s not panic. He’s probably around.”

Cat approached Garfield. “Garfield Logan!”

“Beastboy,” he corrected.

She held a microphone in his face. “Can you-

“Not right now.”

Cat turned to the camera and began approaching someone else.

“Wondergirl!” she began, but all she received was a glare, so she walked away.

“I’ve spotted all the heroes except one. Kid Flash. They’re searching through the rubble, there’s a chance that he was possibly injured or killed during the blast.”

There was no way he was dead. Eduardo knew that for a fact. There was no way Kid Flash could be dead.

Minutes passed without any sign of him. Then, Eduardo had enough. He teleported to Rhode Island to help with the search.

It was chaos. People were sifting through the rubble looking for their belongings. Children were crying. The team was looking for their missing friend.

Eduardo approached Virgil. “Any sign of him?” he asked worriedly. “No, wait. Ed? What are you doing here?” Virgil questioned.

“Virgil. Have you seen him?”

“No.”

Then Eduardo noticed it. One of the starfish slinking back into the water. “You don’t think…” he trailed off, pointing at the water.

Then Virgil realized what he meant. “Blue!”

Jaime appeared instantly. “What?” he asked, desperate.

“Any chance he could be underwater?”

“Oh my God.”

Jaime dove underwater as quick as possible, while everyone else waited impatiently.

Eduardo felt a sense of overwhelming dread the longer Jaime was under.

A few moments later, he broke the surface, Bart in tow. Once he got on dry land, he sat Bart down and pulled away his cowl. “He’s not breathing, but he has a heartbeat.”

Eduardo couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Move,” he pushed Jaime aside. He began giving him CPR three times faster than the normal human heartrate. “What’re you doing? That could kill him!” Cassie nearly pulled Eduardo away, but Jaime stopped her, “Cassie. Speedster.”

Everyone was silent.

“Come on, Bart,” Eduardo muttered lowly, “Please.”

Two breaths. Compressions. Repeat.

“Come on. We still haven’t made fun of The Fast and the Furious franchise yet.”

Eduardo began pressing harder.

“Come on, Bart! Breathe!”

He hit his chest roughly and was sure he had cracked his ribs.

“Breathe, dumbass!”

And Bart coughed. Eduardo sighed in relief and moved him on his side. A chorus of “Thank God”s emitted from behind Eduardo as he sat back.

“Hey,” Bart said weakly, his voice practically gone, “Why are you here?”

“What?”

“Dangerous.”

“You’re one to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this sucks! I actually kind of genuinely hate this haha. I couldn't figure out a title for it, and his heart didn't actually stop, so I probably couldn't accurately say Davy Jones' Locker. And there's not much description in this and it's a wreck. But I'm posting it anyway. Disregard it and pretend someone else wrote it. Tear me apart in the comments.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
